


They Will Take Down The King

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Plot(s), F/F, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgana and Morgause plot the assassination of king Uther... or...?





	They Will Take Down The King

"How long will I be here  
Without you near  
Because I'm so cold?"  
\- Celldweller (Frozen)

Morgana was sitting in the dirty kitchen, Morgause resting on her lap. The bare light bulb scattered the dim light over the bodies in lingerie. Morguse kissed Morgana's cheek and whispered: "How do we finish him, darling? We can't just sneak in and stab his fucking throat..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Morgana muttered, "I have a perfect plan." Morgause raised her eyebrow. Morgana softly kissed her ear. "We will join that parade he's holding." The brunette stood up and went to the other room. Then she came back, holding a police uniform in one hand, a strange package in the other one. "Wearing these we can get as close as we need without being recognized." Morgauna threw the uniform to the bed and opened the package. "Will these do?"  
Morgause carefully grabbed one of the two guns Morgana got and studied it for a while. "Shot the elk with one of these and he drops dead. Uther stands no chance. We'll train tomorrow, so you will know how it reacts in your hands, baby." Morgana smiled and kissed Morgause softly. "So goodbye, King Pendragon and farewell." the brunette murmured. Morgause kissed her, sitting on younger lady's lap again. Morgause died long time ago. If she's ever been really alive.

Morgana was sitting in the dirty kitchen. The bare light bulb scattered the dim light over her body in lingerie. She kissed the empty air around her and whispered: "How do we finish him, darling?..."

 

"I'm schizophrenic hearing voices in my head  
Been talking with the dead..."  
\- Ian Stone, Dark Half (Dilemma)


End file.
